Never Let 4 Clueless Furries do Laundry
by Sabel the Hedgechidna
Summary: As a punishment, Sonic and friends are forced to do Amy's laundry. Dum dum da duuumm! Too bad no one knows how to work the machine. Chaos breaks loose and everyone's life could be at danger if Amy gets her hands on them... T because of language. OCs in it
1. Consequences

**Yo! I've decided to start a new fic. It's based on a dream that I had. This is the first fic in a series I'm starting called the Life Lessons Series. This is also my first fic since I deleted my other ones. Basically, Sonic and co. are left to do laundry. Look at my profile for bios of my characters.**

**Pyre and Sabel belong to me, but Sonic, Shadow, and Amy are Sega's. Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------**

"Guys, I'm going to the mall, and you guys have to do all of my laundry as punishment for breaking my new glass chao statue." Amy said crossing her arms.

"Then how come Sabel and Pyre aren't here? They broke it, too." Sonic pouted.

"Well I didn't catch them," Amy said 'matter-of –factly'.

"But why am _I _here. I didn't even break it. I just happened to have Chaos Controled here right when you came in." Shadow argued.

"Well, you were there", Amy turns to leave,"It better be done before I get back."

"Bullshit…"

"What!?"

"Bean dip!" Shadow said quickly.

Amy suspiciously walked to the door and opened it. "Arrivederci!"

When she left, Shadow glared at Sonic. "This is your fault, you blue booger."

---Flashback---

_Sabel, Sonic, Pyre, and Tails were playing football in the living room._

_BAD idea._

"_Down, set, hut," yelled Pyre, throwing the ball to Sonic._

_Sonic ran to the touchdown mark: Amy's new glass statue for the garden._

_BAD __**BAD **__idea._

"_Touchdown", yelled Sonic, doing his victory dance. Pyre soon joined him, making small fireworks with his fire powers._

"_OH YEAH! Go Sonic it's your birthday!" Sonic threw the ball to the floor._

_The ball bounced and hit Amy's statue. Glass was all over the floor._

"_Look what ya did, jackass. If Amy sees this, she'll skin us alive," Sabel stated._

_After about a minute, everyone realized the truth in what Sabel said. There was another silence, until they all screamed like little girls._

"_AAAHHHH!! SHE'LL KILL US", Tails said putting his hands on his cheeks._

_Suddenly, they heard the door open. "I'm back", Amy sang._

"_AAAHHH! She's back! __**SCATTER**__!" Pyre yelled._

_He ran to the window, hoping to jump out. Sabel also squeezed into the window, only to find out that she and Pyre were stuck in there._

"_Guys? Where are you all?"_

"_She's coming! Move your fat asses!" Sonic says, "You know Sabel, you can just stay there..." He snickered. _

"_PERVERT!!" Saphire yelled, kicking Sonic in the face._

"_Hmmm", Amy thought, "Maybe they're on one of the other floors..." She walked into the elevator._

"_UGH! Forget this! I have a better idea..." Sabel said, pushing herself back inside._

_She reached into her vest and pulled out a white Chaos Emerald._

_Sonic then realized what she was doing._

"_Hey! You're not going to just warp out of here and leave us are you?"_

_Sabel paused, then put a finger on her lip, then started thinking. "You know? I was just going to use Chaos Control to fix the statue, but your idea was better. Wow Sonic! I never knew you had it in you!"_

_She gripped the Chaos Emerald and yelled, "CHAOS CONTROL."_

_She disappeared in a white light._

"_Way to go, dipshit!" Pyre grabbed Tails and jumped out of the window._

"_Guys? Is that you all down there!?" Amy called._

_Sonic was about to jump out when..._

"_CHAOS CONTROL!"_

_Shadow falls on top of Sonic. Amy walks into the room._

"_Oh __**there**__ you are, Sonniku my Love. Hey Shadow!"_

_Amy walks forward and hears a crunching sound. She looks down. "Hey that looks like my Chao statue. And that looks like your football, Sonic..."_

_She looks closer at the glass._

"_WHAT THE HELL!?! THAT __**IS**__ MY STATUE!! SONIC! SHADOW!"_

"_It's not what you think, Amy... actually it is... but still-" Sonic was cut off._

_Amy let out a high pitched, wild jungle screech. "EEEIIIIAAAIIIIEEEEYAAAA!!"_

_**[THIS SCENE IS CENSORED FOR BLOOD, VIOLENCE, AND VERY EXPLICITE PROFANITY] **_

_---_End Flashback---

"Hehehe..." Sonic took one step away from Shadow.

"Well, we'd better get started, faker." Shadow growled.

"..."

"What are you looking at me for, loser?"

"I just thought of something..." Sonic got an evil glint in his eyes.

**Well... that was it. I'll probably be updating this fic every other day because of school and such. I'm working on getting a pic of Pyre and Sabel up on the web so if anyone knows a site where I can do that let me know.**


	2. Crossdressing: With Sonic and Shadow

**Hey! I'm back with the second chapter of Never Let 4 Clueless Fools do Laundry. I would have updated sooner, but I had to recuperate from all that turkey. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

Sonic still had the stupid grin on his face.

"WHAT!?" Yelled Shadow, obviously growing impatient.

"...we're doing a _girl's_ laundry."

"So?"

"We could use this to our advantage, duh."

"Well _sooooory_ I'm not a pervert like _some_ people." Shadow retorted, coughing.

"Well there's a first for everything."

Sonic picked up a pink thong and threw it at Shadow's face. He peeled it off slowly and held it gingerly away from him.

"Ladies under garments...I suppose I've always wondered what it felt like to wear them..." Shadow said, still thinking.

"_That's_ the spirit, Shadow!"

Sonic reached into the pile of clothes and pulled out a red bra.

"Hey! I know Amy's boobs aren't this big! Oh well..."

He tried to put it on. "Ugh! How do you do this?" He reached back into the pile and pulled out another bra. "Wow! Amy's loaded!"

After a little struggle, Sonic yelled, "Got it!" He turned around to Shadow with a bra on his head, covering his ears, and one on his chest (the right way).

Shadow was wearing a pair of underwear on his head with his ears sticking through the holes, and a rather flimsy piece of lingerie on his body.

"I don't think this is my color…" He said thinking.

There was a minute of silence, and then Sonic burst out laughing. "Your color?! Geez, Shadow. I didn't know you were so queer." He readjusted his bra.

"Look Shadow! I'm Bra Man!" Sonic said in a heroic voice. "With my sidekick: Thong Lad!"

They started to run around the room, pretending to fly, when the door opened...

----------------------------------

**Well, that's that. Sorry it's so short. I promise the next one will be longer to compensate for my mistake. Review!**


	3. The Great Flood

**Hello, everyone. It's been a looooong time, but I've returned and plan on staying for a while. I'm very sorry to those who were waiting for an update. Please don't hate me. :]**

There at the door stood Sabel and Pyre, watching the two hedgehogs prance around in women's lingerie.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Pyre asked, obviously disgusted.

Both Shadow and Sonic froze at the sound of his voice, and turned slowly to see the newcomers. Sonic stepped forward, laughing awkwardly.

"Well, you see-"

"It was his idea!" Shadow confessed. He pointed a finger at the blue hedgehog accusingly. Sonic slapped his hand away and shot Sabel and Pyre a dirty look.

"What are you two doing here anyway? You didn't get caught," he hissed.

The snide Sabel walked over and lounged carelessly on the couch. "We decided to stop by and laugh at you guys. But this…" she said, scrutinizing Shadow's thong, "… is in no way humorous."

Shadow stepped out of his thong and tossed in onto the large pile of clothes. "Well could you at least stay to help us? If I don't know how to work a washing machine, Sonic sure as hell won't."

Sonic nodded in agreement, not realizing that his black counterpart had just insulted him. Sabel called Pyre over to the couch, and the two best friends deliberated in hushed tones. After a few minutes, Pyre stood.

"We'll stay," he said, but raised his hand in objection once Shadow and Sonic began to rejoice. "However, only because if you two screw up anything, Amy will surely come looking for us next." Sabel went and picked up the hamper of clothes, and the other furries followed her to the laundry room.

"It's easy as pie," she said. "Just turn the water on, put some soap in, and dump the clothes."

Shadow, however, wasn't so sure. "Are you certain? I don't think it's that simple-"

In a second, Shadow found himself face-to-face with the fierce girl. "Who's the one who asked for help?" She asked venomously.

"Um… we are?"

"Correct. Now, who's the one who knows how to work the machine?"

"Well, you are?" A bead of sweat ran down his cheek.

"So shut the fuck up!" She roared then immediately returned to her cheerful state. "Good hog," she said and patted Shadow on the head.

When they reached the laundry room, Sabel began dishing out orders then went off to raid the fridge. Sonic started the water, breaking off the setting knob in the process. Shadow went to get detergent, but instead returned with bubble-bath. And when the machine was filled halfway, Pyre dumped the whole hamper into the machine.

All three of the guys had to jump on it to pack everything in. Shadow accidentally poured all of the bubble-bath into the machine, but stuffed the box into the already overflowing washing machine to hide the evidence.

Pyre managed to close the lid over it, and the boys left to the room beside the washroom to watch TV, but soon enough, they all fell asleep. A few hours later, Sonic awoke drearily to find himself swaying. The movements began to make him nauseas.

"Ugh, why am I getting seasick from lying on the couch?" He groaned.

Pyre was still asleep, but he stretched his arm out and his hand dipped into water. It remained there for a few minutes, until, of course, he peed on himself.

Shadow woke up at the smell and held his nose. "Oh, shit. Way to ruin a guy's sleep, Pyre," he said. He got off the couch to escape, but instead of standing on solid ground, he dove into deep water. Water was splashed all over both Sonic and Pyre, and they shot up immediately.

"What the hell?!" Sonic yelled. He looked over the side of the floating couch, and realized that the whole room was full of water. Shadow spluttered as he broke the surface, flapping his arms to stay afloat.

Pyre screamed like a schoolgirl and leaped over onto a shelf that was more above the water. He grabbed his fiery tail and stroked it soothingly.

"Water... H20… liquids…" He whispered, rocking back and forth.

Sonic stood on the couch. "Sabel will not be happy about-"

"What the hell?!" Sabel exclaimed. She came floating in on a table. "What did you do?" She asked Sonic accusingly.

Sonic took a step forward to defend himself, but fell headfirst into the water, just as Shadow was climbing out.

"Ha, faker," he teased.

Sonic began to drown, and Sabel, knowing he couldn't swim, sighed with annoyance.

"Why must I fix everything?" She muttered and slipped off her shoes before diving in. By the time she found him, he was lying unconscious at t

he bottom. She grabbed his hand and kicked her feet to the surface. Sabel pulled herself onto the table then dragged the ball of blue fur up. Then she came to a bitter realization.

Someone would have to give the hedgehog mouth-to-mouth. As if he could read her mind, Shadow shook his head when Sabel looked at him.

"Oh, no I won't. I'd rather die than put my lips to those of that blue pest," he uttered defiantly.

Sabel looked back down at Sonic, who was still wearing a bra and whose lips hung open like a dead fish. Even in unconsciousness he was not very appealing to her. A shudder ran up her spine at the thought of what she would have to do. She closed her eyes and lowered her mouth to his, and when their lips came into contact, it could be felt around the world.

**----- On Angel Island----**

A certain red echidna felt a pang in his stomach and sighed.

"I guess I owe Sonic twenty bucks," Knuckles said in defeat.

**---- At the mall ----**

Amy Rose was about to hand the cashier her credit card, when she suddenly grasped her chest and fell to the ground, screeching.

"My heart feels like I was stabbed with a dagger!" She gasped.

**---- The Workshop ----**

Tails' ears twitched unexpectedly.

"Ah, Sonic, you lucky dog," he chuckled, and returned to fixing his airplane.

**Third chappie completed! Fourth and final to come soon.**


End file.
